Escenas de un Sueño
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y confieso que no me gusta soñar. Siempre que sueño algo es presagio de una tragedia. Y esta noche soñé escenas separadas, muy locas he de decirlo (como lo son todas las escenas de un sueño) pero que unidas, forman una rara secuencia lógica. (One-shot LeviHan).


**Disclaimer: ****los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

**.**

**.**

**ESCENAS DE UN SUEÑO**

**.**

**.**

_**Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y confieso que no me gusta soñar. Siempre que sueño algo es presagio de una tragedia. Y esta noche soñé escenas separadas, muy locas he de decirlo (como lo son todas las escenas de un sueño) pero que unidas, forman una rara secuencia lógica.**_

**.**

**ESCENA 1**

Era un fin de semana veraniego y como cualquier otro, mis amigas Nanaba y Riko nos reunimos para salir de paseo. Esa mañana nos decidimos por aventurarnos al río, es divertido que te lleve la corriente. Preparamos todo para tener un buen rato: lonches de jamón y queso, jugos y fruta. La temperatura estaba agradable. De solo llegar el salvavidas del río nos pidió ponernos unos chalecos que nos proporcionó. Ese lugar era muy conocido y visitado por las familias de la zona, teniendo una mayor afluencia que los balnearios, por ese motivo el gobierno de la localidad lo resguardaba con salvavidas, paramédicos y seguridad pública. Inclusive en la orilla había palapas, bancas y asientos para tomar el sol, como si fuera una playa.

Hasta el mediodía estuvimos nadando y jugando en el agua. Ingerimos alimentos y nos sentamos en la orilla para esperar a que hiciera digestión la comida. Ese tiempo platicamos sobre películas y chicos. Mis amigas se quedaron dormidas y yo me dispuse a leer un libro. En ese momento vi cuando llegó una camioneta negra, era un matrimonio. Los observé por encima del filo del libro, me hacía gracia que los dos fueran de baja estatura, pelinegros y de tez blanca. Se sentaron en una de las palapas y comenzaron a platicar, comer y tomar bebidas alcohólicas. Yo retomé mi lectura, perdiéndome en ella hasta que las chicas despertaron.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas de digestión así que volvimos a entrar al agua. Esta vez quisimos practicar el voleibol en el agua, nos ayudaría a ponernos en forma además que es divertido. Estábamos en medio de risas y alegría cuando veo que el tipo pelinegro se pone sus lentes oscuros y sube a una tabla inflable, sin su chaleco y así está disfrutando del agua, su esposa se quedó en la orilla tomando el sol.

"Ese tipo se va a caer" atravesó ese pensamiento fugaz y eso me impulsó a voltear la vista hacia el hombre: estaba de pie sobre la tabla, evidentemente ebrio y cayó al agua. Mis amigas gritaron al igual que la esposa. Sin saber cómo ocurrió, en unos instantes estaba en el lugar donde cayó, sumergiéndome y buscándolo bajo el agua. Cuando lo encontré él tomó mi mano y lo jalé hacia arriba hasta que salió del agua. Lo agarré con un brazo por debajo de las axilas y con el otro brazo nadé hasta la otra orilla que era la más cercana, para sacarlo del agua. Lo tendí sobre el suelo, coloqué la base de mi mano en el esternón, cubrí esa mano con la otra y comencé a darle compresiones pectorales propias del RCP, logrando exitosamente que escupiera el agua que había tragado. Recobró la conciencia y me miró fijamente, era una mirada dolorosa. Llegaron los salvavidas y demás paramédicos a atenderlo apropiadamente. Yo sentí que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que me retiré con mis amigas.

**.**

**ESCENA 2**

Ya había pasado un tiempo de aquel incidente en el río. Me encontraba con Riko frente a la presidencia municipal de la ciudad en un evento público, ya solo eran las palabras de clausura. Todos los asistentes se disolvieron pero yo me senté en las escaleras de la entrada con mi amiga a platicar sobre el evento. Cuando las palabras de Riko menguaron mis risas.

-Ahí viene el tipo que salvaste- señaló hacia el frente.

Lo vi vestido de negro y con esos inconfundibles lentes oscuros dirigir sus pasos hacia mí.

-No, no quiero saber de él-

Jalé a Riko de la mano y nos agarramos a correr en la plaza perdiéndonos en unos puestecitos que estaban instalados. Pensando que lo había perdido de vista, salimos a rastras de ellos por la parte de atrás de las lonas; pero resultó todo lo contrario. Él estaba preguntando a un anciano y éste me señala.

-¡Corre!- le grité a Riko.

Y nuevamente la llevé prácticamente a rastras por las calles, saltando bardas y tejados para que él no me alcanzara. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, hasta estar segura que lo había perdido de vista caminamos por las calles buscando que comprar, el hambre se había hecho presente. Llegamos a un snack donde comimos frituras. Yo no quería llegar a mi casa, tal vez él estuviera esperando por mí.

-¡¿Ahora sí quieres explicarme por qué rayos huyes de ese tipo?!- Riko soltó en forma molesta, ya esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta.

-Porque no lo quiero ver, de seguro quiere invitarme a comer y es un hombre casado y yo no quiero malos entendidos y que por mi culpa se destruya un matrimonio ¿Qué tal si tiene hijos? No podría vivir con eso-

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?-

-Riko, por favor… Simplemente no quiero hablarle, no me gusta involucrarme con casados y lo sabes-

-A mi me parece otra cosa-

-¿Eh?...-

-Hanji…- tomó mi manó y me miró fijamente -¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al amor?…-

.

**ESCENA 3**

En el mismo sueño abrí los ojos y me encontré sentada como copiloto dentro de un carro. Volteo mi vista y menuda sorpresa que ese pelinegro iba manejando, me sabía su novia. Cuando me vio despierta me dijo que me llevaría a arreglarme porque quería que lo acompañase a un evento familiar, era la boda de su hermana menor, la más chica de sus tres hermanas.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos ya llevaba un vestido negro esponjado y él estaba de traje, él seguía conduciendo pero ahora una camioneta donde había más personas; era su familia a la cual me presentó. Congenié muy bien con ellos, todos íbamos platicando alegremente lo cual lo tenía muy complacido.

Detuvo su marcha afuera del salón donde sería la recepción, que extrañamente era frente a su casa. De repente, él y yo estábamos acostados en una cama con la ropa para el evento, él no dejaba de besarme. De la nada sus sobrinos empezaron a saltar sobre la cama, tuvimos que ponernos en pie aunque no lo queríamos. Llegaron su mamá, su hermana mayor y sus tías las cuales se sentaron en la mesa que estaba a un costado de la entrada y empezamos a platicar, él se había retirado hacia donde estaban los hombres.

Después de un rato la familia empieza a retirarse al salón, ya había llegado la novia por lo cual la recepción estaba por comenzar. Volteé a ver donde estaba mi novio, él estaba platicando plácidamente con la compañera de trabajo de toda su vida. Me acerqué hasta donde él, tratando de controlar mis celos, recordándome que ella fue antes que yo y que eran buenos amigos. Lo abracé por el cuello y le hablé al oído:

-Sé que las costumbres de mi familia son diferentes a las tuyas, pero tu hermana ya llegó y está por comenzar el evento-

Le sonreí trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero él no me soltó. Sino que me miró a los ojos fijamente y así me dijo:

-Hanji te amo mucho- y besó mi mano.

Entonces me sonrojé, yo besé su frente, me solté y me di la media vuelta pensando que vendría conmigo pero no fue así, se quedó sentado platicando con su amiga. Me sentí despreciada y fuera de lugar, mi novio no quería estar conmigo. Lo único que quería era irme a casa y así lo hice.

**.**

**ESCENA 4**

Después la escena era que estábamos en aquel río sus dos hermanas solteras y él, pero todo había cambiado. Él estaba nadando con su hermana un año menor que él y yo me quedé en la orilla con la mayor. Platiqué con ella, me sentía triste.

-No sé si solo sea mi imaginación, pero este último mes Levi ha estado diferente conmigo- inclusive yo misma me sorprendí que hasta este momento decía su nombre -Me gustaría hablarlo con él pero no sé si solo sea una alucinación mía-

Ella me contestó que no le tomara importancia, que si había estado diferente pero que lo comprendiera, ninguna de sus relaciones habían pasado los nueve meses y conmigo ya llevaba más de eso, no era fácil para él saberse en una relación tan larga. Aunque de momento ella también lo notaba diferente. Y que yo recordara cuando lo conocí, cuando estaba de luna de miel con su primera esposa, precisamente en el lugar donde estábamos.

Y el sueño volvió a comenzar.

.

.

_**Un sueño sin un inicio y un final claros. Donde todo vuelve a comenzar. No conozco a ningún chico que por lo menos se le parezca. No dejo de preguntarme si este sueño… ¿Será acaso una premonición de lo que vendrá en mi vida?...**_

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

Basado en sueño que tuve esta noche y que no desaproveché para hacerlo un one-shot LeviHan. Espero que al paso del tiempo pueda descifrar si fue producto de mi subconsciente o si es una premonición.


End file.
